


树莓

by markspuppy



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCEU
Genre: Body Obsession, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bottom Clark Kent, Chinese Language, I didn’t mean to offend, If you can’t accept that, Kryptonian Biology, M/M, atypical Necrophilia, close the page, whatever
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Summary: 非典型冰恋，不接受请关闭
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型冰恋，不接受请关闭

给布鲁斯·韦恩三分钟，他能说出至少一百条超人不该在墓坑中合眼的理由，而其中没有一条会同意他将手伸进棺材里。  
神话陨落得太快了，还没来得及好好写进历史。最心照不宣的东西是美德最后的遮羞布，人们给自己设置的，自己得遵守。  
虽然，布鲁斯经常看着这张遮羞布像湿了水的纸，粘在下层狰狞的铁面上，丝毫褶皱也没有。  
克拉克·肯特不亏欠这世界，超人或许曾经有，现在也追平了债。布鲁斯不认可死亡足以将所有事一笔勾销，不过死亡确实让他看清了某些越过情绪的东西，他宁可承认超人曾经的奉献和犯下的错误足以在天平两头对齐。  
最重要的是，他应当理解，过错是不可避免的连锁反应，奉献却是……一些主动而非必要的责任。深呼吸后，他明白自己和另外那些记不住名字的人同样没有资格去……好吧，甚至比普通人更没有资格去审判。  
超人，一个会写入永恒的名字。他脱离地心引力，他是天外来客，地球将他吞咽……他就是历史。  
那一百个理由没有任何一条能理直气壮成为葬礼主角无法听到的挽留诗。  
所以，布鲁斯觉得他也许背叛了能背叛的所有来自他人的情操。但如果他每天都想那么多，日子早就过不下去了。  
拂去顺着泥土滚下的花瓣，他让手盖在拱形木板上停顿了一会儿。看着这个木头匣子下葬时他和超人——克拉克·肯特只有几面之缘，现在他对这名字的熟稔却像是一起上过高中又遗忘的老同学。  
单方面的。  
布鲁斯从莱克斯·卢瑟那里并不合法地取得了一些关于氪星飞船和氪星人的研究结果，鉴于氪星与地球之间各方面巨大的差异，卢瑟的进展实际上很不理想。但这个扭曲的男人仍然借用另一具外星人将军的尸体制造出了新的东西，活物，超出布鲁斯预料的存在于像想象中的怪胎。  
如果不是克拉克·肯特，他怀疑这玩意不会只是大都会和哥谭的麻烦。  
事情都过去了，起码他从那些被卢瑟封锁的机密中知晓氪星人的尸体几乎不腐，不太意外不是么？地球上如果有什么微生物能伤害超人的身躯，某方面来说也算半个好消息。  
但这毕竟是不太地球的事，布鲁斯作为土生土长的地球人难以磨灭在真正看到克拉克平静鲜艳的面容时心中的动摇。  
肯特……在远离火焰和烟尘的星空之下他看上去比死亡时刻更为幽深静谧，微光将阴影之外的面孔涂成冷色奶油，棺盖落下的些许泥土粒像是点缀。他看起来和常人理解习惯的尸身背道而驰。  
死寂的刺痛让布鲁斯皱起眉头。  
政府出资的庄重葬礼是个幌子，布鲁斯不能说这做法有什么不对，这就是人类的礼法，只不过他认为超人所图的从来不是这些东西，没人会想为了这种东西送命。克拉克·肯特当然会更喜欢葬进乡村的土地里，周围是辽阔驯服的平野和卷着玉米杆味的空气。  
打扰克拉克显然比打扰超人更令人不安，但那都是可以克服的东西，蝙蝠侠一直做得很好。  
还是没忍住用拇指拂掉衣装整齐的人皮肤上的泥渣，隔着薄层金属那没有任何感觉，但触感明显不再像按住了钢铁，也仅此而已。布鲁斯记得超人去世的时候双眼睁开着，像是离近了璀璨的星星后人们会发现那可能只是燃烧大气下暗淡荒芜的土球。  
超人胸前巨大的贯穿洞口在之后的半小时内被惯性运作苟延残喘的细胞增生修复，然而在那之后他们不得不宣告超人已死的消息，其实放上手去仍旧能够感受到断裂的肋骨，氪星人的肋骨……基于他们皮肤的强度，布鲁斯目前无法想象出那曾经拥有怎样的力量。  
所以，超人是作为人类死去的。如果换成是布鲁斯或者戴安娜递出最后一击呢？他们当然会义无反顾，也当然下场相同，超人没让出这个机会，他也不会放开手里的武器。  
不过没人能死得像他那样美丽……自由的灵魂终于回归星海，留下绊脚的躯壳，融入宇宙漆黑的背景之中灿烂而无声。  
布鲁斯甚至不知道那一刻胸中涌起的感觉是怎么回事。茫然更多于其他，让他老实抿住嘴。  
他可能一度把超人视作这颗星球上的大麻烦，一个缺乏技巧且伪善的摧残者，但他也知道这外星雏儿的影响力如何广泛，人们怎么想，地外威胁最终没有结束在他手上，甚至结束的十分钟前还获得了扭转性的和解，终结的刹那一种失去了——几乎从不存在的——该死的安全感的凉意将他浑身挖空，吞咽困难。  
太阳当然不会坠落，因为大地从来都不是它的目标，而且这样以为会显得傲慢而无知。人类在被光芒刺伤时也从不责怪太阳的不体谅。  
他能说什么呢，一切都不对劲了。从超人横空出现，到他像个玻璃上的贴纸一样被潦草撕去。  
直觉告诉他事情不是这样，理智说顺其自然，他一时不知道听哪一个。  
携带着照片，他把尸体带进怀中，拿出了早就慢吞吞备好的借口。这世界上并不缺莱克斯·卢瑟那样的聪明人、作恶的人，而他们永远只能在克拉克·肯特身上看到想看的一面，蝙蝠侠冒不起超人遗体落进谁手的风险，他不会把这个推咎于占有欲。他对超人会有什么占有欲？他们正式交谈的时间只有勉强一个小时，对对方印象最深的是在氪石长矛亮起的光线下挣扎湿润的脸。  
死亡让超人看起来像塑胶赝品，现在待在布鲁斯手臂间时沉重的熟悉感又回来了，这个安静的年轻人总好像下一秒就能坐起身呼吸。  
他希望这样吗？布鲁斯不会自问自答。


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯有时——或许比偶尔的频率更高些，会想要获得一种长久到堪称永恒的宁静，有个词可以形容它，“结局”。  
另外一些时候，诡异的责任感阻止他这样幻想。不管别人是否承认，只要他还存在，就仍然是平衡这个世界的筹码。  
有一半的他相信人们具有能力选择自己的生活，譬如至少不去犯罪？至少不要罪大恶极，虽然听上去比说大话更艰难些。  
但是，无论怎么辩论，人们其实不想要这种权力，因为它有些时候如此聪明地违背本性。就像他永远不会只当布鲁斯·韦恩。  
所以他并不对人的恶性感到惊讶，也不会高估道德。人要是太信任自己，就容易倒霉。  
他不确定克拉克·肯特会怎么想。他喜欢超人的结局吗。会不会在惊慌失措的疼痛后终于舒一口气。  
将遗体放置在提前备好的弧形透明舱里，冷静的人造光杀死一切阴影，布鲁斯盯着血管已干涸而难以分辨的净白皮肤，然后意识到他根本不知道肯特会怎么想。  
尽管他认识肯特，在他死后熟悉了他。在过去的六个月里他和玛莎·肯特聊过，还有露易丝·莱恩，尽管他很擅长侧写和推理，翻阅过更多星球日报记者的文字和照片，很轻易能够还原出：谁是克拉克·肯特。  
但他没有亲眼见过年轻人的笑容。他们没有自然地交谈，饮酒，相距不到五十公分地坐在一起，然后开始觉得“我了解他”。  
布鲁斯倒确信他是第一个和超人一对一、肉贴肉死斗过的人类；也是第一个把他揍得喘不上气的人类。部分大众会好奇的问题他有答案，超人会感到疼痛吗？完全会。他有多结实？朴素地说像至少五公分厚的钢。他多重？整体密度似乎比普通人的平均数据更高，也就更沉，不过尚在蝙蝠侠的负重范围内。他能多轻盈？轻如羽毛，看起来仿佛站在蝙蝠侠张开的手掌中，然后被抓住脚踝扯到地上。他会出血吗？会，而且是富含铁离子的红血。  
糟糕透顶。  
他不可能隐瞒阿尔弗雷德所有事，至少大事不行，但他仍然不能，也不会让老头去接手氪星人的遗物。太古怪了。他不是——它不是——一具标本。  
他把克拉克的躯壳带进了房子里直到浴室，放进足够大的空浴池里，然后动手解开西服扣。  
是殓容师或者是玛莎帮克拉克穿上了这些东西，一丝不苟，被泥和地下的湿气弄脏了几块地方。拉开丝绸质地的白衬衫后他的心跳突然开始加速，接着他令人尴尬地，轻浮地推开皮带。  
布鲁斯叠好了每件衣物，准备在打理好后收进柜里。  
他早过了会对他人裸体感到羞臊的年纪，尤其是在面对完美无缺的躯体时，他对比猥亵更深层的欣赏都感知麻木。人，肉体，人，没什么不同，生殖器也并不会在描绘了刺青之外的地方长出花来。  
倒不是说他能对未经允许就窥视了“朋友”的裸体心安理得，毕竟这是另一种模式的侵犯，但他对于界限感也向来很模糊。愧疚源于不够正直坚定的心，他一直那样的坚定。  
挽起袖子和裤脚，放出温水，他开始清洗克拉克的身体。  
密度让赤裸的死者牢牢沉淀到池底，布鲁斯从头发开始，黑色卷曲的丝被水流打直摇晃，越是循规蹈矩地梳洗他发现对方看起来就越像超人，于是他重新将勉强聚拢的黑发打散，接着因为自己的无用功而露出没有任何意义的微笑。  
他洗得很彻底，内外都是。克拉克的身体里并没有什么秽物，肯特记者葬礼的钱是布鲁斯支付的，他没有插手玛莎做决定的部分，但他清楚附加的隐形消费能做到什么程度，他们可以让尸体像打理好的新生儿那样纯洁无瑕。  
让一条已逝的生命看起来仿佛朝阳般光彩照人是否有些邪恶了。  
在戴着医用手套探索尸体的内脏时，布鲁斯短暂让思维飘向了冰冷的性侵，他的手指轻缓没入臀间顺从的口，舒展开让水流通过。不过他们现在都同意克拉克此时不会说“不”，他亦觉得自己的指尖更像是在掏空火鸡的喉咙。  
他只是想要彻底、可信的干净。  
擦掉水珠用暖风迅速烘干后，尸体表面光滑柔软毛发蓬松，散发出布鲁斯闻惯的淡薄清香。  
满意地将其裹进厚毯中抱回原处，他看着躺在呆板器械中的人形，从毯子边沿滑出的手腕并不纤细但软弱无力。  
他发散着回想起克拉克身上的皱纹是如何少的可怜，胸腔虽然骨骼松弛却圆满，皮肤没有残留任何伤痕，肌肉贴服，看起来还没受到地心引力欺负。  
布鲁斯想起。哦，天呐，克拉克·肯特还是个孩子。  
当他开始不安，噩梦，仇恨的时候，克拉克甚至刚穿透地球的大气层，在他以蠢货阔少的形象获得正常大学学位时克拉克可能还在听玛莎讲睡前故事，在他熟练用酒精从别人嘴里套话时，克拉克喝着热牛奶在桌边试图完成家庭作业。  
实际上，他看着一个孩子去送死。  
八个月前他坚定不移认为超人过于幼稚，过度的能力和不成熟的手段会滚雪球般酿成大祸。现在他同样这么觉得，克拉克·肯特是个孩子，从克拉克到超人，他被拔高得太快根本来不及成长。他们的确都早已成年了，但以他们同样被压缩过多内容的人生来说，他年长的那十几年并不是只是单纯的数字。  
他不能把克拉克留在这儿。布鲁斯把他带进一间客房，黑色带蓝色暗闪的短绒床单，复合透明材质的整面墙壁，有着这间别墅能给出的最多阳光，没有遮掩的阳光筛过空气，描在黑白分明的肉体边缘。  
布鲁斯光脚踩在地上，避开那些光线，衣服湿了水的地方无缝紧贴住身体，窒息又沉重。  
姿势自然地陷在柔软床被里，超人也不像睡着了，像死了。  
睡着人不会看着那样惊心动魄。


End file.
